I Am The Dark Queen
by Akayume
Summary: Kagome seeks revenge on Inuyasha and everyone else, but something surprising happens...


**NOTE**: I don't own Inuyasha...or anyone else...except for the servants/fighters of the "Dark Queen."  
**SECOND NOTE**: Please review. I know I'm a bad writer, so just tell me what you think.  
**THIRD NOTE**: The "Dark Queen" may not be so dark. Oh, yeah, when it says, _*.:I Am The Dark Queen:.*_, it means that we are in a different scene. 

I Am The Dark Queen 

_You can't keep me like this forever, Inuyasha.  
I may have accepted the fact that I am only your shard detector,  
But I can't accept the fact that  
You were leading me on.  
_

Yes, I found out your little secret.  
And I am now seeking revenge for your cold-blooded act.  
And I am not your shard detector anymore.  


Oh sure, I'll lead you to a "shard"  
But it won't be a shard.  
It will be a trap. 

"Hey wench! Wake up! You need to find me some more shards!" 

As he yells at me with the most impatience I have ever seen, I try to wake up while at the same time, go back to sleep. 

"Shut up, Inuyasha..." 

That made him angrier and he become redder (is that a word?) than a tomato and an apple put together. 

"YOU DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP! I TALK WHENEVER I PLEASE!!!" 

Why can't he just leave me alone? 

"Fine, I'll wake up...SIT BOY!" 

_*.:I Am The Dark Queen:.*_

_Inuyasha, I sense a shard, but I'm not gonna lead you to it.  
Instead, I will lead you the other way around...  
To your doom..._

"Kagome, are you okay?" 

Whoa...who's there? 

"Sango? Oh, I'm okay."   
"Are you sure? You're whispering in a raspy voice and I wanted to make sure you weren't choking on something."   
"I'm not. I'm okay." 

_That was close.  
Anyway, Sango, this is your last time to feel worried about me...  
Or anyone else...  
You will be led to the trap too..._

As I look around, I see Miroku sneaking his hand toward Sango's butt. 

_Miroku, this is your last perverted plan.  
You will be led to the trap too..._

_*.:I Am The Dark Queen:.*_

"Well? Where is it?" 

I could feel the shard north of us...  
But then again, I could go east and to my trap that I planted when I covered myself completely with dirt so that Inuyasha wouldn't know that it was me...  
But then again, he could smell my faint scent... 

"It's this way!" I said, pointing to a mountain. 

_Yes, come into my trap..._

Behind me, I could hear Inuyasha muttering to himself, Sango slapping Miroku, and Shippo snoring... 

_Let this be one of those 'dear friend' moments..._

"Are we there yet?" asked Inuyasha.   
"Almost..." 

_Three...  
Two...  
One...  
_

I could hear Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku scream as they fell through a deep hole in the ground and then hit hard...that wasn't even step one. 

"Why did you hit the ground?" 

I know what's gonna happen: Inuyasha will get everyone and jump out and yell at me and we'll be on our way...but they won't be so strong...I planted poison ivy, thorns, rocks, and bits of my pocketknife. Maybe Inuyasha will stay strong...but not the others... 

"Oh, I'm sorry!"   
"Yeah whatever." 

Just as I predicted: I gets everyone on his back and jumps out. 

"OK, let's be on our way."   
"Shut up, wench, it's bad enough that those rocks made me itch, but if I fall into another hole, I'll bring you down with me!"   
"Oh, that won't be necessary..." 

Yeah, you're going to be attacked by wolves, snakes, and Kouga.   
And here they come now... 

As Sango threw her "boomerang," she suddenly fell down, clutching her shoulder: a piece of the pocketknife was digging into her skin. 

When Miroku was about to unleash his air rip, it was cut short when four thorns went inside his left hand and his back started itching. 

When Shippo was about to run away, he tripped over a rock that fell out of his hair and caused Inuyasha to slow down a bit, letting Kouga attack them both. 

_*.:I Am The Dark Queen:.*_

After three hours of "fighting," they were all tired and the debris from the hole was still digging into their skin. 

"Wench...did...any...of those...wolves and...snakes...have the shard...?" 

"Nope. We have to keep going." 

I heard Shippo groan at the thought of walking farther... 

And besides, they still have three more phases of death... 

_Inuyasha, revenge is growing...  
You can either die,  
Or you can die._

_*.:I Am The Dark Queen:.*_

We finally got to the foot of the mountain. 

"I sense that the shard's up there." 

They all groaned, except for Inuyasha... 

"Climb." 

_*.:I Am The Dark Queen:.*_

Third phase... 

Halfway up the mountain, an "earthquake" will get Sango, Miroku, and Shippo tumbling down the other side of the mountain, leading Inuyasha to chase after them. Then a portal will open and lead them to my "palace" that was built in two hours.

On the way, they will get leaves, more thorns, more rocks, ticks, ants, and other stuff on them...which by the way will give them a minute to try and take them off... 

_*.:I Am The Dark Queen:.*_

I know that the phases are small, but it's a sure way to slow them down a little bit. 

But the fourth one...is something that not even Inuyasha and his stupidity will save any of them. 

"Man, you three have had a bad night. Especially when you fell in this hole and Inuyasha had to save you and I'm here..." 

Fourth phase is that my seven hundred thousand servants will come with my fighters and attack. With ticks and ants crawling all over them with bits of pocketknife stuff, thorns, poison ivy, Inuyasha will have to protect all of them at once. 

If he carries them to one spot, he'll be putting pressure on their skin and the debris, causing them more stinging and so he may tell them to stop whining, which will slow him down... 

If he attempts to rush to them all, he'll get tired after two hours. 

If they all fight, they'll be hurting themselves and then the finishing touches of my plan will be easier to fulfil. 

What are the finishing touches? The servants and fighters will trap them to a certain wall, and then my faithful servant, Iibiru, will open the wall with his psychic powers, causing the four of them to be sucked into the "black hole," never to be seen again, knowing for a fact that there's no way out. 

_*.:I Am The Dark Queen:.*_

Inuyasha lasted for only an hour. He had been fighting and trying to protect them all so much, that he began to slow down. 

They all decided to fight, even though they weren't the one bit strong. 

I watched with so much glee, that I wasn't watching the direction I was walking. I could see Iibiru waving his hand, telling me to get away from the place I was at. I decided to ignore him and keep watching. 

Soon they were all backed up to the wall, but strangely, they were closer in distance. But I decided to ignore that to. 

Then I yelled at Iibiru to remove the wall, but he shook his head and waved his hand to get away from this place. 

"JUST REMOVE IT!!!"   
"Well, OK. If you insist." 

Then I felt some wind behind me. I looked behind me, and saw what he was warning me about: I was at the removable wall. I was too busy and too stupid about watching and looking at them back up to the wall, that I hadn't noticed the wall. 

I was sucked in along with Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. 

_*.:I Am The Dark Queen:.*_

I woke up with the feeling that people were watching me. But when I opened my eyes, everything was dark. After a few minutes, my eyes adjusted to the darkness. But what I saw was very painful to watch. 

Inuyasha's eyes were glowing with anger, Sango and Miroku looked like they were about ready to attack me, and Shippo was crying. 

"Kagome, how could you?" 

Uh oh, they found out my secret... 

"Uh...it was..."   
"Wench, you've gone over the line, and it's time for _our_ revenge!" 

No... 

"Wait, you don't understand..." 

Too late. They were all beating me. Inuyasha kept scratching me with his claws, causing me to bleed. Sango threw her boomerang at me about 700,000 times when Inuyasha yelled, "TRAITOR! WE SHOULD HAVE NEVER TRUSTED THE DARK QUEEN!" 

Dark queen? 

Before I could ask what he was talking about, he dug his claws into my heart... 

_Ghost..._

I'm the ghost of Kagome talking now. I know, you don't believe me. Well, after my death, Miroku sucked me into his air rip. So now, as a dumb ghost, I live in the air rip. 

********************************************************************************** 

I know that was bad, but tell me by reviewing. You know where it is... 


End file.
